Learning To Love, Again
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Complete: Usagi dies, leaving the care of ChibiUsa to Seiya Kou. Yes, Seiya Kou. But, it's an adventure for everyone involved. AU, SeiyaHaruka, TaikiYaten, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well, a new story, after a long while. How long has it been? I don't know anymore. I've been busy with school since the last time I updated. I graduated High School and started College. I've moved a few times. Hehe, I'm nuts, but college is doing that to me.

Anyways, I got the image for the opening of this story while I was listening to 'I'll Cover You - Reprise,' from Rent. Just couldn't shake it, so I started writing and showed it to MoonDaisuki, and she suggested that I write more. I've been working on it between writing my papers and studying for all my exams. All I can say is, that the pairing is interesting. Not one I've done before.

I don't own Sailor Moon...

Please R&R!

* * *

Seiya stared at the grave, tears falling down his face. Shaking his head, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. 

"Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Will you be?"

"I don't know Taiki. Just leave me alone." He then walked away from his two loyal friends.

Taiki turned and looked at the tombstone. He sighed and knelt down in front of it. He ran his hands along the name. "I'm sorry Usagi. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you from everything."

"Taiki, let's go."

The auburn haired man nodded and stood up. He walked towards the waiting car, Yaten following close behind him,

---

Yaten glanced over at Taiki, and then towards Seiya. "Now that the funeral is over, what are you going to do?"

Seiya didn't look up from the book in his hands. "Raise her child."

"What?" Taiki asked lowering his glasses.

"In her will, she left the care of Chibi-Usa to me. I don't know why."

"When did this happen?" Yaten closed his laptop.

"I got a phone call the day before the funeral, saying I had to appear in a lawyer's office. I went, and it was the reading of her will. For some reason, Usagi let me in charge of Chibi-Usa. Mamoru tried to find a loophole in it, but she made it ironclad."

"You've never raised a child. You can barely take care of yourself." Yaten snapped.

Seiya shrugged. "If it was one of her last wishes, then I'll do it." Seiya shut the book and looked at his two friends. "Usagi meant the world to me, even though I knew I could never have her."

"You still wanted to protect her from the evil in the world." Taiki whispered.

"Yeah."

"When is Chibi-Usa arriving?" Yaten asked.

"In about two hours."

"What?"

Seiya almost smiled as he stood up. "She'll stay in my room until I find us a place."

"No."

The dark haired man looked at Taiki. "What?"

"Yaten can move into my room, and Chibi-Usa can have Yaten's old room. She will be the only girl in this apartment."

"Taiki! You can't honestly expect me to move into your room. Where will all my stuff go!" protested the silver haired man.

"Yaten, we'll think of something. Until then, just bring the stuff you need the most over to my room."

Yaten grumbled as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, Taiki."

"You're welcome." Taiki gave Seiya a small smile.

---

"Chibi-Usa, you're okay living with Seiya?" Haruka asked kneeling down in front of the ten year old girl.

"Haruka-chan, Seiya was one of Mom's best friends. If Mom wanted me to live with him, then there is a reason for it."

The blonde ruffled Chibi-Usa's hair as she stood up. "You're right. Usagi never did anything without a reason."

"I miss her."

"I know we all do." Haruka heaved Chibi-Usa's bag over her shoulder.

"Haruka-chan."

"Yes?"

"I guess I am a little worried about living with Seiya."

"Why?"

"Sure, Seiya was one of Mom's best friends, but why am I not living with Mamoru? He was like my dad for my life."

Haruka glanced back at her car, pondering whether to turn it off and then shrugged. "I'm not sure. But, if anything happens, call me. I'll come get you."

Chibi-Usa hugged Haruka, tears forming. "Thank you."

---

Seiya jumped as Haruka pulled him out of the apartment after Taiki showed Chibi-Usa to her new room. "Ten'ou, what did I do?"

"Listen carefully Kou, you'd better take good care of Chibi-Usa, or else I am going to make sure your life is a living hell."

"Ten'ou, I love that kid like she was my own. I was there for Usagi during her pregnancy when Mamoru was in America studying. I babysat her when Usagi had to go to work."

Haruka relaxed a little. "Alright."

Seiya rubbed his shoulder and whined a little. "That hurt!"

"Deal with it!"

---

"AH! Seiya! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be late for school."

The black haired man stuck his head out the door of his bedroom. "Wha?"

Chibi-Usa looked at Seiya, disbelief in her eyes. "You where supposed to wake me up!

Seiya blinked a few times and studied Chibi-Usa. OH! That's right."

"I'm leaving now!" Chibi-Usa ran out of the house, a piece of toast in her mouth.

Seiya leaned against the door of his room, smiling. That kid was just like her mother, as much as she hated to admit it. He laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

"She's just like her mother."

Taiki put a hand on Seiya's shoulder. "I know…"

"I miss her."

"We all do."

"She…" Seiya shook his head and shoved Taiki's hand off his shoulder.

Taiki watched Seiya walk into the kitchen and then sighed. Usagi was the one person he had really loved after the whole ordeal with Kakyuu. He shook his head and ran his hand through his messy hair.

---

"Seiya!"

The dark haired man lowered the newspaper that was in front of him and stared at the pink haired, blue eyed girl in front of him. "What?"

"Fix me something to eat."

"You just ate."

"When I got home from school, but it's almost eight!"

Seiya sighed and shut the paper. He got up and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"What can you make?"

"Toast."

"That's all? Mom could make more than you. How do you eat?"

"Taiki or Yaten cook." Seiya laughed sheepishly.

Chibi-Usa sighed. "Taiki!"

The auburn haired man lowered his book. "Yes?"

"Can you cook me something to eat?"

Taiki laughed a little and set down his book. "Of course, because I know Seiya can't cook."

Seiya stuck his tongue out at Taiki. "You guys can try to teach me."

"Every time we've tried, it's just made your skills worse." Taiki got up and walked over to Chibi-Usa. He ruffled her hair and headed into the kitchen.

"Seiya! You have a phone call!" Yaten yelled from the balcony.

"The landline didn't ring."

"On your cell!"

"Alright."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I've been thinking about this story for a long time. My good friend, MoonDaisuki, convinced me to write it the way that it's going to head. I can say, that it's going to be interesting to see how this whole thing turns out and how everyone takes it.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, well, here is the second chapter. I was contemplating waiting untill after the weekend was over to update this story. But, I thought naw, let them read the second chapter, since everyone seems to be liking it so far, and no one can figure out where the main pairing is going. I will tell you that there will be hints of Taiki/Yaten in it. I am a big fan of those two, see my other work. Hehehe. Anyways, thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I know I confused and might have irritated some people with the way I wrote the first chapter, but... Deal with it. You're getting a treat here. So, yeah...

I don't own Sailor Moon

Please R&R!

* * *

Seiya sat at a café, a cup of coffee in his hands. He blew a bit of his hair out of his eyes and frowned. Why did Haruka call him here? Yeah, sure, he did forget to wake Chibi-Usa up most mornings, he couldn't cook, and he hated math. That didn't give her grounds to hurt him, did it? 

"You're here."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it, Ten'ou."

"I know. That's now why I called you here." Haruka sat down across the table from Seiya.

"Why then?" Seiya took a sip of his coffee.

"Is Chibi-Usa your daughter?"

Seiya coughed into his coffee and stared at Haruka. "How did you?"

"Usagi told me."

"Makes sense. She's never kept anything from you." Seiya sipped his coffee, avoiding Haruka's gaze.

"When did it happen?"

"Ten years ago."

"I know that much." Haruka snapped.

"How did it happen?"

"I know you're a lesbian and all, but do I really need to explain the basics of sex to you, Haruka?" Seiya peered at the blonde.

"Seiya!" Haruka growled.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, don't bite my head off." He shook his head and leaned back in the chair, looking thoughtful.

"Usagi came to my apartment hours after Chiba-san left for America for the second year. She had been wandering out in the rain, and she was drenched. I gave her some of Yaten's clothes, since they're close in size, and showed her how to work the shower. I then took her wet clothes and put them in the dryer. After Usagi got out of the shower and I made her some coffee…"

"Just skip the minor details!"

"Alright, calm down." Seiya stared into his coffee cup. "We started talking, and she just started crying. I went over and held her, and then…" The dark haired man blushed.

"I get it." Haruka looked up at the waitress. "Just a coffee please."

Seiya sipped his coffee. "I miss her."

"I do too. No matter what, she always made people smile, and you could never stay mad at her."

"I know. She hated it when we fought in front of her."

Haruka chuckled a little as the waitress set down the cup of coffee in front of her.

"You aren't very nice sir."

Haruka looked at the waitress and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend was waiting for nearly half an hour."

Both Seiya and Haruka burst out laughing.

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"This _man_ isn't my girlfriend." Haruka smirked.

"And this _woman_ isn't my boyfriend." Seiya took another sip of his coffee.

The waitress turned red and hurried away from the table.

"How is Kaiou-san?"

"I don't know."

Seiya set down his cup and looked at Haruka. "What do you mean?"

"We broke it off."

"Why? You two were so happy together."

Haruka shook her head. "It's a long story, but I'd rather not go into it."

Seiya looked at his watch. "I have to go pick up Chibi-Usa at school." He took out his wallet and handed set some money down on the table.

"Kou."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of that kid."

"I will." Seiya nodded to Haruka and then left the café.

---

"You're late." Chibi-Usa snapped as she got into Seiya's car.

"I'm sorry, but I had something I had to do before I came here."

"Like what, go on a date?"

Seiya shifted the car into drive and shrugged. "I don't think Ten'ou would like me calling it that."

"Wait, what? You met with Haruka-chan, and didn't kill each other?" Chibi-Usa stared at Seiya.

"It was nice. We talked about your mother." Seiya pressed down on the gas and the car moved forward, merging with traffic.

"Who called who?"

"Ten'ou called me."

"Oh." Chibi-Usa slumped down in her seat a little and frowned.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"What's Taiki or Yaten cooking?"

"They're out."

"Where?"

"I don't know. All I know is when I woke up this morning, there was a note left telling me they where going out all day and wouldn't be back until late." Seiya replied.

"Great, what are we going to eat then?"

"I'll order out."

"Oh, yummy." Chibi-Usa slumped down in her seat, pouting.

"Don't pout or I won't feed you."

"What am I, a dog?" Chibi-Usa glared at Seiya, who just laughed.

---

Seiya looked at the clock on the DVD player as Taiki and Yaten walked in the front door, laughing. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two. "Where have you been?"

"Why does it matter?" Yaten looked at Seiya

"The next time that the two of you decide to go on a date, tell me. Just don't leave a not."

"It wasn't a date! Just two friends going out together." Yaten protested, not noticing the way that Taiki's face fell a little and how his good mood vanished.

"Call it whatever you want." Seiya said walking over to his bedroom, "But, did you two mutually decide to go out together, or did Taiki ask you, Yaten?" the dark haired man then walked into his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed Yaten." Taiki walked into the room the two had been sharing for the past month.

Yaten jumped as the tall man harshly shut the door. He looked down, feeling rather guilty about what he had said. He knew that Taiki had feelings for him, what he couldn't figure out, was why. They had been friends for a long time, what was going on in the taller man's mind?

* * *

Well, there you all go. Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone can guess the main pairing, I'll write something for them. Nothing huge. MoonDaisuki and Lt. Col, you're excluded, sorry, you already know the main pairing. But, my little rewviewers, if you guess, then the couple of your choice from any anime I am semi-familar with be written for you. That's my contest for you all!

Now... Go guess and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, well, only two people guessed who the main couple was. Yes, it is Haruka/Seiya story. So, that means, Seiharu and Immortal Sailor Cosmos get their choice of one short story featuring any couple from any anime series I am semi-familar with. So, you two, e-mail me describing what you want, and I will try to get that to you by the end of the month.

I would have updated yesterday, but, alas I had a seven page history paper that I had to write and I spent all yesterday doing that. Well, please enjoy chapter three, their relationship starts to grow a little more. But, chapter four will be interesting. And those of you who are wondering what the hell I did with Mamoru, well he comes into play in a few chapters. Don't worry, I didn't forget about him.

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

Please R&R!

* * *

Seiya sat at a table in the café where he and Haruka usually met. He glanced at his watch and sighed. The blonde was late, which was unlike her.

"You're here."

"And you're late."

Haruka slid into the seat across from Seiya. "Give me a break, my student was late."

"I don't see why you teach piano, you have plenty of money from when you raced."

"And why do you write lyrics for music corporations, if you're a talented musician?"

"Touché."

"Thank you."

Seiya picked up his coffee cup and stared at the brown liquid. "Chibi-Usa is doing well. She's still upset about her mother."

"Of course, Usagi was the only family that she had. She never knew her grandparents too well." Haruka nodded to the waitress as she set down a cup of coffee.

"How are you doing?"

Haruka looked at Seiya, slightly startled by his question. "What do you mean?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Are you cooking?"

"No, Taiki is." Seiya finished his cup of coffee and grinned at Haruka.

"I've heard stories of your cooking from Chibi-Usa." Haruka grinned.

"It was a one time thing, and she was hungry. No one else was home." Seiya glared at the woman across the table.

Haruka laughed and sipped her coffee. "Alright, I'll be at your place at six."

"Sounds good." Seiya tossed a few bills on the table and got up to leave.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

---

Seiya sat on the balcony, looking out at the city. His sapphire blue eyes glazed over a bit. He had bad luck with relationships. He had Kakyuu for a bit, but she then left him. That nearly destroyed him. He spent weeks just sitting around, until Taiki and Yaten knocked some sense into him. He met Usagi, and life seemed to be looking brighter. But, when he found out she was engaged to Mamoru. Again, life stopped for him.

"Seiya, phone!"

"I'll be there in a minute." Seiya stood up and pulled out a picture of Usagi and himself on a friendly date. He ripped the picture in half, then in half again and dropped the pieces over the side of the building.

"Goodbye, Odango."

---

Taiki answered the door; he raised an eyebrow and then opened the door so Haruka could come in.

"Hello Taiki."

"Hello Haruka, why?"

"Seiya invited me to dinner."

Taiki glanced over at Seiya, who was bugging Yaten. "Really?"

"Yes." Haruka took off her shoes.

"Haruka-chan!" Chibi-Usa threw herself at the tall blonde.

Haruka laughed and hugged Chibi-Usa. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm fine. No one told me you where coming over."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." Seiya shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa giggled and ran off.

"Does she know?" Haruka looked at Seiya.

"That I'm her father?"

"Yeah."

"No. She just thinks I'm a good friend, who's doing her mother one last favor."

"How long are you going to keep it that way?"

"For as long as I want. She's happy. I don't want to shock her with the news." Seiya looked over to the kitchen at Taiki and Yaten.

"Are they?"

"Not yet. Just waiting for it to happen. They went out on a date the other night. Of course, Yaten denies it was a date."

Haruka laughed. "Hard to believe we weren't getting along only a few years ago."

"Well, it was in part to me hitting on your girlfriend and Usagi."

"Yeah, well…" The blonde shrugged and pushed Seiya out of the way to go into the kitchen.

---

Seiya sat in the living room with Taiki, Yaten and Haruka, drinking coffee. Chibi-Usa had gone to bed a while ago. "Yaten! Don't tell that story!"

The silver haired man grinned at Seiya. "Oh, why not? You told Haruka embarrassing stories about me I'm sure."

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh no, Yaten. Seiya has told me lots of embarrassing things about you…" Haruka smirked and glanced over at Seiya.

"You're all out to get me." Seiya pouted and sipped his coffee.

"No, we're just out to embarrass the hell out of you." Haruka punched Seiya's arm.

Seiya sneered at Haruka. "Bitch."

"Go jump off a cliff."

Yaten glanced at Taiki and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think?"

Taiki shrugged and supped his coffee. "Don't ask me Yaten, I don't have all the answers."

* * *

Well now, another chapter finished. Give me a few days before I update the next one. I need to go over it with a fine toothed comb. I wrote quite a few chapters in one sitting, so I need to edit them, baddly.

Well now, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please, don't forget to review. I am serious. I like knowing what people think about this story. No, I won't hold the chapter back just because I don't get so many reviews, but I like to know what I can fix and what I'm doing right. Especially if it's a couple that I don't normally work with.

Review, please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is a treat my little readers, chapter four! We have our first interaction between Seiya and Haruka. Hahaha, thank you MoonDaisuki for being a big help with these last couple of chapters, and kicking me into gear to finish the entire thing. Yes, I am finished, but I will not upload it all at once. I'm going to be busy until Friday, so that _might_ be when the next update comes. Of course, if Daisuki-chan bothers me enough, it might be sooner. Who knows.

Anyways, another contest, just because I'm bored and I want to do some more commissions. Everyone is free to participate.  
+What is your theory on how and why Michiru and Haruka broke up?  
Winner gets a one short story, of the couple of their choice, any rating, from any series I am semi-familar with, as the prize. So... yeah...

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Read and Review!

* * *

Seiya checked his watch and sighed. Chibi-Usa was the one late. Unlike her mother, that child was always on time. He shook his head and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Waiting long?"

"What do you want, Ten'ou?"

"Just to see how you're doing with Chibi-Usa."

Seiya lowered his sunglasses and looked at Haruka. "She's fine."

"It's been six months since her mother's death."

"I know."

"You've finally let go…"

"Of what?"

"Of her."

"I let go a long time ago." Seiya shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

Haruka handed Seiya the torn pieces of the picture of Usagi and him on their friendly date. "I found this on the streets the night I came over to dinner a month back."

"I don't want it." Seiya removed his sunglasses.

"It seems like you're having a harder time letting go that Chibi-Usa."

Seiya turned and looked at Haruka, anger evident in his sapphire eyes. "I loved her."

"So did I."

"You didn't live with the knowledge that you're the father of her daughter, and unable to tell anyone, because she begged you to keep it a secret." Seiya kicked at the ground.

"Liar!"

Seiya looked up and saw Chibi-Usa standing there, her eyes wide. "Chibi-Usa…"

"You're lying! You're not my father! Mama would have told me!" the pink haired girl turned and fled down the street.

"Chibi-Usa!" Haruka made to go after her, but Seiya stopped her.

"Watch my car." He then took off after the eleven year old.

---

"Chibi-Usa, wait! Please!" Seiya yelled.

"You're lying!" The pink haired girl turned around and glared at Seiya.

Seiya looked down. "No, I'm not. Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But, your mother."

"Shut up! I don't want to listen!"

"Please, just hear me out."

"Why weren't you there for us? For me?" Chibi-Usa looked at Seiya, tears in her eyes.

Seiya knelt down in front of Chibi-Usa and pulled her into a hug. "I was, as much as Usagi would allow. She wanted Mamoru to think you were his, but if I hung around too much…"

Chibi-Usa clutched Seiya's shirt and began to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm here for you now. I won't leave you." Seiya stroked Chibi-Usa's hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"Give me your keys. I'll drive the two of you home."

"Thank you Haruka."

---

Seiya shut the door to Chibi-Usa's room and leaned his head against the door.

"She okay?"

"As okay as she's going to get." Seiya looked at Haruka.

Haruka studied Seiya; he seemed older than his thirty years of age. "I didn't mean…"

"I know Haruka. But, can you please leave? I kinda want to be by myself right now."

Haruka got up and walked over to Seiya. "Drive me back to my car."

Seiya looked at Haruka, his sapphire blue eyes meeting her dark green ones.

"What?" Haruka looked at Seiya, puzzled.

"I don't know why I'm going to do this, but…" Seiya leaned in and kissed Haruka on the lips.

The blonde stood there, her body rigid. After a moment she pushed the dark haired man away. "What the fuck was that for Kou?!" she demanded.

"I have no clue." Seiya looked at Haruka, his eyes wide.

"I have to go." Haruka left the apartment quickly.

Seiya sat on the couch, his fingers gently touching his lips. "What the hell did I do that for?"

---

"Seiya, are you alright? You've been quiet most of the night." Taiki handed the dark haired man a cup of coffee.

"Chibi-Usa found out that I'm her father today." Seiya took the cup and sighed.

Taiki sat down next to Seiya. "I'm sorry."

"How are things with Yaten and yourself?" Seiya took a sip of his drink.

"They're alright. We've talked."

"And?"

"I don't know. He's confused. I am too."

"Why are you confused, Taiki?"

"I care for him, but we've been friends for so long."

"You don't want to ruin that friendship." Seiya set his coffee cup down on the table in front of him.

"Exactly." Taiki stared down at the brown liquid in his cup.

"Try asking him out again."

"When did you become so smart?"

"When I became a father."

"Wasn't that eleven years ago?"

"No, it was today." Seiya remarked, picking up his coffee cup again.

Taiki nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He looked towards the front door and sighed.

---

"Seiya!" Chibi-Usa cried running into the apartment.

The dark haired man looked up from his computer. "Yeah?"

"It's Mamoru."

"What?"

"He… He…"

Seiya walked over to Chibi-Usa and knelt down in front of her. "What is it? What's he trying to do?"

"He wants me to come live with him." Tears fell down Chibi-Usa's face.

"He can't do that. Not only am I your father, but Usagi specifically stated in her will that you… This isn't making any sense." Seiya stared at his daughter.

"I don't want to leave. Don't let me leave."

Seiya wrapped his arms around Chibi-Usa. "I won't let him take you away. I promise."

* * *

Well now... I liked writing that chapter. Especially the part between Seiya and Haruka. Don't worry, next chapter we will see more of Haruka's feelings on the budding relationship with Seiya. Hehe...

Review, please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. The long awaited chapter five... We're getting close to the end. But, this is a good chapter. I liked writing it. Thank you Daisuki-chan for helping me with the end and kicking me into fixing it.

Since only Lt. Col. Carter entered my second contest, she wins! Haha! Dearie, tell me what you want and such next time we talk IM.

Anyways... Yes, lots of swearing via Seiya. Hehe, go Seiya go!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Please read and review!

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Seiya snapped his eyes full of anger.

Mamoru looked at Seiya. "I want my daughter."

"You can't have her! Usagi left her in my care." Seiya slammed his hands down on Mamoru's desk.

"But, I am her father by birth; thusly I am able fight for custody."

Seiya looked at Mamoru. "Prove she's yours."

"What makes her think otherwise?"

"Because I slept with Usagi right around the time she got pregnant."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Ask Haruka. She knows." Seiya turned and walked out of Mamoru's office.

---

"Fuck!" Seiya slammed his fist into the wall, his body shaking.

Yaten looked over at Taiki and then placed a gentle hand on Seiya's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking bastard!"

"Who?"

"Mamoru."

"What's he trying to do?" Yaten motioned for Taiki to come over to them.

"He's trying to take Chibi-Usa away from me."

"Fight him." Taiki said simply.

"I am. He's not going to take that kid away from me. I love her, even if she wasn't mine, I'd fight." Seiya looked at his two friends. "Please, tell me you'll help me."

"We will." Yaten replied.

"Thank you both."

---

"Fuck you!" Seiya yelled at Mamoru, his eyes blazing.

"Chibi-Usa is my daughter and you know it!" Mamoru clenched his hands into fists.

"How do you know for certain?" Seiya tensed, sensing the on coming hit.

Mamoru raised his arm and swung at Seiya.

The black haired man moved backwards, raising his arms in defense.

"Stop lying." Mamoru glared at Seiya.

"I'm not." Seiya brought his arms up as Mamoru swung again. He cried out in pain as the back of his neck hit something, crumpling to the ground.

"I want custody of Chibi-Usa." Mamoru demanded.

"Go to hell." Seiya spat glaring up at Mamoru.

Mamoru kicked Seiya in the stomach and then walked away.

Seiya laid there, his eyes half shut, not having the willpower to move.

"Come on."

He heard a gruff voice say as he felt himself being helped to his feet. "Ten'ou…?"

"Never knew Mamoru had such a bad temper."

"Why are you doing this, after what I did last week?" Seiya looked at Haruka, though not much of her made sense.

"I don't know."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Instincts, that and Chibi-Usa called me."

"Sneaky little brat."

"Just like you."

Seiya laughed and leaned against Haruka as they made their way to the blonde's car.

---

Haruka handed Seiya an ice pack. "It'll help with the bruise on the back of your neck."

"Thank you."

Haruka sat on the table in front of Seiya. "Why did you agree to meet him in the first place?"

"To see if we could talk it out. He doesn't believe that Chibi-Usa is my daughter." Seiya sighed in relief at the coolness of the ice.

"He won't until the two of you have paternity tests to prove it." Haruka looked at Seiya, feeling sorry for the man.

"I know…" Seiya looked at Haruka.

The blonde sat there, staring at Seiya, his eyes captivating hers. "Why do I feel this way?"

"I don't know." Seiya reached out and put his warm hand on Haruka's cheek.

"I…" Haruka leaned into Seiya's touch, not sure what to think.

The dark haired man leaned in and kissed Haruka on the lips.

Haruka made no move to fight the kiss or to make anything more of it.

Seiya pulled away and looked at Haruka. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

"We hate each other."

Haruka nodded. "We do. We only get along because of Chibi-Usa."

"Then why are we doing this?" Seiya continued to stare at Haruka, not sure what to make of the situation.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know."

"We have to figure it out. This isn't necessarily a good thing." Seiya pulled away from Haruka a bit more.

"Seiya…"

"Yes?"

"You need to be getting back to your apartment. I'm sure that Chibi-Usa is worried." Haruka swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thank you for helping me." Seiya stood up and headed towards the door.

"You're welcome…" Haruka whispered to the now empty apartment.

She began to tremble. She had never felt this way, not even when she was with Michiru. She reached up with one hand and touched her lips. She could still feel the warmth from Seiya's lips on hers.

"Oh god…"

Was she falling in love with him? She couldn't be. She liked women, but why did Seiya's kisses feel so good? Why did he leave her wanting more?

"Fuck…"

Michiru had left her after a silly argument they had about two months before Usagi died. She didn't know what the teal haired woman was up to, nor did she care. All she knew was the hurt and anger. Usagi then died and she started getting to know Seiya better.

"Damn."

That man. He was wild, and unpredictable. He was funny, and different. He was the first one since her break up with Michiru to make her smile. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. She was falling in love. There was no way around it.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Go Haruka go! Hehe, we _finally_ get to see how Haruka feels about Seiya and what happened between her and Michiru, Haha! Anyways, yes, Lt. Col Carter, tell me what you want! sighs That's three things I get to write. Oh well, I do this for fun! They will all be one-shots... Sorry ISC, but that's all I have time for between everything I am doing for school and work.

Anyways... Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! Chapter six, we're getting close to the end my lovelies. Please do enjoy. Daisuki-chan helped me with this chapter, and chapter seven. So, please, please, enjoy! Daisuki-chan or MoonDaisuki is an awesome writer, go read her stuff. Especially Gravedanger! It's good. Anyways, yes, do enjoy this chapter. Sorry about not posting sooner, I had a midterm. I kicked it's ass, or so I hope.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Please Read & Review

* * *

"Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?" Chibi-Usa sat next to the dark haired man, worry in her light blue eyes.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"But Haruka brought you home, and you had an ice pack. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No."

"Then who did you fight with?"

"Mamoru."

"Oh."

Seiya ruffled Chibi-Usa's hair. "Don't worry kid, you're not going anywhere. You've been living here for the past seven months, and you're not leaving."

Chibi-Usa smiled at Seiya and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Dad…"

Seiya smiled and put his arm around Chibi-Usa. "You're welcome." He replied, fighting back tears.

---

"Will you consent to a paternity test?"

"I will." Seiya looked at the judge, his eyes never leaving the other man's face.

"And will you?"

Mamoru's eyes flickered over to Seiya and then back to the judge. "I will."

"Be at the hospital at ten AM tomorrow." The judge shut the folder and looked at the two men.

Seiya bowed in respect to the judge. "Thank you, sir." He then turned and left the room.

Mamoru gave a hasty bow and ran after Seiya.

---

Seiya wiped the blood from his lip and looked at Mamoru. "Do you think hitting me will stop me from taking that test? To prove that Chibi-Usa is my daughter."

"You're only saying that because you can't live with the fact that Usagi loved me instead of you."

"I didn't care. As long as I was her friend, I was happy. Now get the hell out of my way." Seiya snarled.

Mamoru swung at Seiya again. The dark haired man moved backwards grabbing Mamoru's arm and turning, slamming the black haired man into a wall.

"Ass!"

Seiya smirked and began to walk away. "If you go near my daughter, I will hurt you."

---

Taiki handed Seiya a pack of ice. "That's the second time you've gotten into a fight with him."

Seiya took the ice and pressed it to his left cheek. "Well, the bastard won't let up."

"When do you go in for the test?" Taiki went back to cooking.

"Tomorrow at ten AM." Seiya sat further back in his chair and sighed.

"How is Haruka?"

"I don't know." Seiya replied stiffly.

"I haven't heard you talk about her in a week. Did something happen between you two?" Taiki glanced over his shoulder at Seiya.

"We hate each other. We're only getting along for the sake of Chibi-Usa."

"Right…" Taiki covered the pan and set the timer. He turned and looked at Seiya.

"What about Yaten?"

"It's coming."

Seiya chuckled a little. "Ah, the joys of relationship problems."

"Why do you say that?"

Seiya's eyes widened a bit. "No reason." He got up and headed towards his bedroom.

"I won't fault you for falling for her."

"I'm not, don't get any bright ideas. We're enemies, remember."

---

Seiya couldn't sit still. He got up and began to pace back and forth. It had been almost fifteen minutes since Mamoru went in to get tested. What was taking so long? Did it normally take this long?

"Seiya Kou."

The dark haired man stood up and walked into a room. He sat down and sighed.

"Sorry it took so long Mr. Kou, we've been pretty busy all day." A nurse said as she prepared to take a sample of Seiya's DNA.

"It's alright."

"Open your mouth."

Seiya opened his mouth and watched as the nurse stuck a swab inside. He looked up for a moment and then back at the nurse who was sticking the swab, which was closed inside a bag, into a larger bag. "Am I done?"

"Yes, you're free to go."

"When will the results be in?"

"In two days. The judge will have them."

"Thank you."

---

"How long will you have to wait?"

"Two days." Seiya replied staring at the bottom of his cup.

Haruka nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "Anxious?"

"What do you think?"

The blonde laughed and finished off her coffee. "Have to give you a hard time."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Seiya looked at Haruka.

"Sure, I'll pay." Haruka pulled out her wallet and then laid down a few bills.

---

Seiya slammed Haruka against the wall as he kissed her, his hands roaming all over her body.

Haruka shuddered, not sure what to think of the situation. She should hate this man, but…

Seiya thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. His hands made their way up and under her shirt.

"Seiya…"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop."

Seiya pulled away from Haruka a bit. "I thought you were enjoying that."

"I was."

"Then why ask me to stop?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"But, it feels so good." Seiya traced the outline of Haruka's sports bra with one hand.

"Damn you." Haruka glared at Seiya through half lidded eyes.

The dark haired man smirked and started to kiss Haruka's neck, his free hand unbuttoning her shirt.

---

Taiki looked up from his morning coffee as Seiya walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man's crumpled clothes. "Where were you all night?"

"Out."

"Yes, I know that much, but where?"

"No where in particular." Seiya poured himself a cup of coffee.

"At Haruka's?" Taiki finished his coffee, watching the younger man.

Seiya almost spit out his mouthful of coffee at Taiki's comment.

"I'm right."

"No, you're not, and I'm going to go take a shower." Seiya left the kitchen and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"So, they have sex yet?" Yaten came up behind Taiki, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders.

"I believe so."

"Good." Yaten kissed Taiki on the neck and then went to get himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

The chapter is finished! Buwahaha... Thought you might like the little interaction with Taiki and Yaten. I ignored the for a bit, but whee! They're together! Anyways.. Yes, I loved writing the little bits between Seiya and Haruka. Especially their last scene together.

Review, please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The _final_ chapter of Learning to Love, Again. Hehe. I've gotten a tremendous response from this story, and I thank everyone who reviewed. Especially MoonDaisuki, she was a tremendous help with the final chapters of this thing. She is awesome! If anyone needs writing advice and you manage to catch her online. Talk to her, she helps out alot. I might write a sequel to this one. Not entirely sure right now.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Seiya paced anxiously inside the judge's office, waiting for him to return from court. For the millionth time he looked at his watch. This was so unnerving. He sat down in a chair and leaned forward, his hands clenched together.

"Mr. Kou."

The dark haired man lurched to his feet and stared at the judge. "Sir." He gave a hasty bow.

"Where is Mr. Chiba?"

"I'm not sure. He knew the results would be in today and you would have them, sir." Seiya sat back down after the judge.

Both men turned as the door opened and Mamoru walked in. He bowed to the judge and then shut the door behind him.

"Sit down Mr. Chiba."

Mamoru sat down in the chair next to Seiya's and watched the judge.

"I have the results of the paternity test." The judge opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Mr. Kou, Chibi-Usa is you daughter."

Seiya nodded. "Thank you for confirming that." He stood up and bowed to the judge. He then left the office.

---

"Seiya!" Yaten ran over to the fallen man, the rain falling in thick drops.

"Get off me, Yaten. I want to finish this." Seiya pushed the silver haired man away and stood up.

Mamoru looked at Seiya, his eyes narrowed in a glare. "How could you?"

Seiya shrugged. "I loved her."

"Ass!"

The dark haired man ducked under Mamoru's punch and slammed his shoulder into the other man's abdomen.

Mamoru stumbled backwards, doubled over in pain. He raised his head and glared at Seiya who was just standing there, his arms at his sides.

"I don't want to fight you, Mamoru. It's not worth it. You've lost."

"But it makes me feel good." Mamoru ran at Seiya.

Seiya's eyes widened, if he moved, Mamoru would hit Yaten. He planted his feet firmly and waited for the hit.

The hit never came.

Seiya looked up and saw Haruka standing in front of him, Mamoru's fist held tightly in her hand. "Haruka…"

"Get out of here Kou, I'll deal with him."

Seiya felt Yaten tug on his arm. He looked at the shorter man, whose green eyes where pleading with him. "Alright." He turned and ran towards the car that was waiting.

Mamoru watched them run off, and then turned his attention back to Haruka. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated him."

"I did."

"Now what, you love him?"

"Not sure."

Mamoru swung at Haruka with his free hand, who slammed her knee into his groin.

Mamoru coughed and stumbled away from Haruka, his eyes wide, and face white.

"Stay away from Seiya, and Chibi-Usa." Haruka snapped.

---

Seiya ripped an envelope off the front door of the apartment that was addressed to him. He opened it and pulled out the letter that was inside. His sapphire eyes scanned over the words written.

He dropped the letter and then ran back the way he came.

Chibi-Usa opened the door and noticed the letter and torn envelope lying on the ground. She knelt down and picked it up. Her eyes widened as she read what was written.

---

"So you came."

Seiya looked up as Haruka slid into the seat across form him. "Yeah."

"I didn't think you would."

"Because we had sex."

"Yeah."

"Haruka, I'm not the kind of guy to have sex with a woman and then forget about her. You're the only thing, besides my daughter, that's really been on my mind for the past seven and a half months." Seiya leaned forward and placed his hand over Haruka's.

The blonde looked away from Seiya, not sure what to think. The sex was good, better than it was with Michiru. But, could they really be a happy family?

"This isn't like you, Ten'ou. I know we won't ever be agreeable with each other. But, damn it! I love you."

Haruka snapped back and stared at Seiya, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to try and talk, but nothing came out.

"I know I shouldn't, because of our history together. But, damn it woman, I love you. Every ounce of logic is screaming at me to leave you here. To end whatever is between us. I can't. I don't know why."

Haruka grabbed Seiya's chin and pulled him over, pressing their lips together. A moment or so later, the blonde pulled away and grinned. "You know this means you'll have to start calling me by my given name."

---

"Dad!" The pink haired girl launched herself into Seiya's arms right as he walked in the door.

Seiya laughed and caught Chibi-Usa, spinning her around. "Hey kid."

"How are things with you and Haruka?"

The dark haired man looked at his daughter in confusion. "How?"

"You should never leave letters lying around where anyone can find them."

Seiya laughed and set down Chibi-Usa. "Well then, you'll have figured out that Haruka is here too."

"I did." The pink haired girl then ran into the living room and sat on the couch.

Haruka put her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "She's your daughter, she'll understand."

"I know."

---

"So, are you going to move in?" Chibi-Usa looked at Haruka.

"Not right away, but you will see a lot of me kiddo." The blonde ruffled Chibi-Usa's hair, grinning.

"Yay!" Chibi-Usa smiled and hugged Haruka around her waist.

"Wait, where are Taiki and Yaten?" Seiya asked Chibi-Usa.

"In their room. They've been there all evening."

Seiya looked at Haruka and raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Haruka glanced over at their bedroom door and suppressed a laugh. "I do think."

"Well, I'm glad it happened. I was getting tired of those two avoiding each other." Seiya leaned back and sighed.

Haruka rolled her eyes and looked at Chibi-Usa. "Why don't I make you something to eat, since your Dad can't cook."

"Oh… I want pasta!" Chibi-Usa jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Seiya grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled her over. "You're going to have to stop making cracks at me, Ten'ou."

"Says who?"

"Me." Seiya pulled Haruka in and kissed her.

Haruka pushed away from Seiya. "Don't think that'll win me over. I'm still the same." She then walked into the kitchen.

Seiya shook his head. "I just had to pick a tough woman to fall in love with."

* * *

That's it! It's over! I hope you all enjoyed this. I had so much fun writing, even though I wanted to pull my hair out at times. Seiya/Haruka is a fun couple to write. I might just do it again.

Please, remember to review. 


End file.
